


Closure

by tpfw01



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpfw01/pseuds/tpfw01
Summary: "She's a good sister huh? Sorry but you're number 2."Gon laughs."Well! See you later!"Killua felt a sharp pain in his chest as he walked away from his best friend. 'I don't want to leave, Gon. And I could never imagine a world without you by my side, but I can't be with you. Not yet.'A month later, back in Whale Island, Gon thinks about his past adventures while writing his Hunter report. Particularly, on how he's been treating Killua.





	1. Gon's Selfishness

**Author's Note:**

> I had the MIGHTY NEED to write this after that heartbreaking separation between Gon and Killua. Also, I felt uncomfortable that Gon's apology didn't feel like enough. So! Here is my attempt to let Gon see how much Killua has done for him. (Not to mention Togashi is taking too long and I want my boys happy and together NOW. Haha)

_"She's a good sister huh? Sorry but you're number 2."_

_Gon laughs._

_"Well, see you later!"_

 

* * *

Killua felt a sharp pain in his chest as he walked away from his best friend. 'I don't want to leave, Gon. And I could never imagine a world without you by my side, but I can't be with you. Not yet.'

"Brother?" Alluka looked at him with large, concerned eyes.

He smiled at his little sister and held her hand to let her know he's alright. "This the beginning of our adventure, Alluka! What do you want to do first?"

"Hmmm…I want to ride that!" she excitedly points at a flying airship.

"Aye." Killua joked. Realizing that the airport was in the opposite direction from the World Tree, he took one last look back. 'Goodbye, Gon.'

* * *

"Ahhhhh! Done!" Gon stretched his arms up. He has finally finished 1 semester's worth of schoolwork that he's missed.

"Very good! However, you still have to get started on writing your activity report as a Hunter." Mito smiled while placing down a plate of sliced fruits on his desk.

"Oh yeah!" he said excitedly while grabbing an apple slice. "How do I do that?"

"Well, you can begin by filling up this journal." Mito said, taking one of the hardbounded notebooks and handing it over to Gon.

"Thanks, Mito-san!"

Mito patted the boy on his head and went out of the room to leave him with his thoughts.

'Since I became a true hunter after learning nen from master Wing, I better start this report with Yorknew City.'

He wrote about his then interest in acquiring Greed Island, using gyo to find rare items, meeting Leorio again and having the arm wrestling game-wait no, he'll keep that last part a secret. Gon smiled to himself, those were really fun times. However, things quickly became serious when they joined the bounty hunt for the Phantom Troupe. In their experiences, Killua was always the cool one. No matter what problems the boys faced, Killua always found a way out. But dealing with the Phantom Troupe was different. They were stronger and faster, and Killua had no idea what to do. 'It really shocked me when Killua almost sacrificed himself to act as bait when we were against Nobunaga.'

 

 

> _"Killua! What are you thinking?!"_
> 
> _"I'll manage to stop his sword, even if it costs me my life."_

 

'I had to punch him in the head to calm him down.' He sighed. 'I hope Alluka is keeping him in check whenever he acts like that.'

Gon stood up from his desk, took his phone, and lied down on his bed. 'We said we would keep in touch, but it's been a month already and Killua hasn't contacted me at all.' He pouted. 'Well, I've been too busy with all this schoolwork to call too, so we're even.'

Now his thoughts moved on to their adventures in Greed Island. Figuring out how the spells worked, training with Bisky, playing dodgeball with Razor, beating Genthru and finishing the game, it was all so much fun. But something was bothering Gon in the back of his mind.

 

 

> _"I'm alright. It's not as bad as you think." Killua smiled, reassuringly._
> 
> _The others aren't convinced and everyone is shocked when Bisky removes Killua's hands from his pockets to show how messed up they've become. Everyone, except Gon._
> 
> _"I know that Killua's hands are injured, but that ball is only meant for Killua to hold. It can't be anyone but Killua!"_

 

'That was pretty selfish of me, now that I think about it. Killua's hands were seriously damaged, but during that moment all I cared about was beating Razor.' Gon's eyebrow twitched, 'Killua tried to hide his hands. He didn't want me to know that he was hurt.'

"He's always looking out for me, even though he puts himself in danger." He thought aloud.

Next he thought about the time they spent in the NGL, meeting Kite again, fighting the chimera ants. 'Killua saved me from Pitou. We met Knuckle, Shoot, Palm, trained with Bisky, then I lost my nen for 30 days.'

 

 

> _Gon was humiliated. "I never knew how frustrating weakness could be!" he cried._
> 
> _As Killua watched, tears started falling down from his own face. 'I'll protect you. I will do whatever it takes! After that, it's goodbye.' he thought._

 

Gon made a straight face and stared at the ceiling, remembering that moment. 'Killua probably thought I didn't see him, but I saw. He was crying for me.'

'What happened afterwards? Ah! I had a date with Palm, and Killua was stalking us the entire time.' He smiled, trying to contain some laughter. Killua looked ridiculous hiding behind newspapers and looking too-cool-to-care in the crowd. 'He stopped following us when we went into the forest though, then I just saw him again back at the house.'

He shuddered. After that, Kite's body was brought back home.

 

 

> _"Kite, just wait a bit longer. I'll get you back to normal soon." Gon said, walking away from Kite's mangled, puppet body._
> 
> _He turned to his best friend, "Killua, I'm going to deal with that one myself."_

And he did. Gon closed his eyes, picturing the moment he and Killua found Pitou healing a girl they did not know.

'I was just so angry. I was ready to kill both Pitou and an innocent girl then and there.' He breathes deeply. 'But Killua stopped me.'

 

 

> _"Gon! If you kill now, Kaito will never come back."_
> 
> _Gon stopped his janken attack. "Must be nice, Killua, to be so cool like that. Since this is of no concern to you." He coldly said, without a glance._

He opened his eyes, cringing at the sudden brightness. 'I was such a jerk. I didn't even notice when Killua left the room.'

The boy stood up, sat back down on his desk and grabbed more fruit to eat. He doesn't want to remember what happened after that. He doesn't want to think about how he took an innocent girl as a hostage, how he gave up everything to increase his power, how he mercilessly murdered Pitou…all terrible memories. Except maybe for one.

 

 

> _"Gon…is that you…?"_
> 
> _Tears fell down Gon's face, "Killua…"_
> 
> _Unbeknownst to the boy-now-man, Pitou's aura had activated past death. In a flash he had lost his arm, and in a flash Killua had saved his life once again._
> 
> _Killua looked at Gon in horror as he delivered the final blow to Pitou's already dead body._
> 
> _"GON!! NO!! DON'T USE THAT POWER ANYMORE! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THAT WILL DO TO YOU?!"_

 

'That was the last thing I remember. Suddenly I was completely healed in the hospital, surrounded by friends, and told that it was Killua who saved my life.'

He picked up the now empty plate and brought it downstairs. Grinning, he exclaimed, "Mito-san! I ate everything!"

Mito looked at Gon knowingly. "You're smiling, but your eyes look sad. Were the apples not sweet enough?"

"The apples were great!" he said defensively. "It's just that, I got thinking and…maybe I haven't been a good best friend to Killua."

"Well, it's been a month and you've never called him. That doesn't sound like a good friend to me," she teased. "Why don't you give him a call now?"

Gon is clearly hesitating. 'He just needs a little push', Mito thought. "Aren't you the one always saying you two will always be friends no matter what? He'll be happy to hear from you again."

The young boy's eyes brightened up again. "Yeah, you're right as always! I'll go call him right now." Mito smiled warmly as Gon rushed back into his room.

'Okay, here we go.' Gon picked up his Beetle phone and called Killua's number. 'Phew, why am I so nervous.'

The phone rang two times.

"Hello?"

No doubt that was the voice of his bestest friend in the world.

"Killua! I miss you."


	2. Killua's Friendship

_"How old are you?"_  
  
_"Almost twelve!"_  
  
_"Just like me…", Killua jumped off his skateboard. "I'm also gonna run."_  
  
_"Cool!"_  
  
_"I'm Killua."_  
  
_"And I'm Gon!"_  
  


* * *

  
  
It's been a long year and a half for Killua Zoldyck. Making friends, getting a hunter's license, saving Alluka…two years ago he could never even imagine his life right now. And yet, here he is. All because of that fateful day he met his best friend, Gon Freecss.  
  
The former assassin snuck out of their tent, making as little noise as possible to not wake up Alluka. It's been a month since they left the World Tree, and everyday she's been going to bed earlier and earlier. 'She's never been outside for this long, it must be tiring for her.'  
  
The campfire had been extinguished, letting Killua bask under the sheer magnanimity of the night sky filled with stars. 'This is exactly the same view as that evening…'  
  


> _"Are you happy when you're with me, Killua?"_  
>    
>  _"I guess so."_  
>    
>  _"So, let's go together! Let's go together and go to different places and see different things. I'll look for my dad and you look for what you want to do." Gon made the biggest grin Killua had ever seen, "It'll be fun!!"_  
>    
>  _"I guess that's not bad. Until I find things that I want to do, I'll help you with your search."_  
>    
>  _"Okay!"_

  
  
That felt so long ago it was almost nostalgic. 'Gon, I don't know what you've been up to this month, but I've come a long way.' He climbed up a nearby tree and looked at the campsite. 'See, I've made more friends.'  
  
Killua was by no means a sociable person, but he's learned to open up a bit. From the young girl he and Alluka befriended in the airship to the old lady who opened her home to them during a harsh storm, and now to this happy-go-lucky group of mountain climbers eager to let the siblings join them in their trekking. Killua's world has greatly expanded.  
  
And yet, he still dearly missed his first friend.  
  


> _"So let's hurry and return! We'll become stronger and save Kite!"_  
>    
>  _"Yeah. You're right." Killua turned away from the other boy. 'Gon..you are the light. But sometimes, you shine so brightly I must look away. Even so…can I still stay by your side?'_

  
  
Killua rested his back against the tree. 'Gon was so important to me. He's still important now, but I'm not as simple to call him "the light" anymore. All I ever wanted was just to be around him.' He frowned at his next memory.  
  


> _"With your terrible habit, one day you will end up leaving Gon to die without helping him." Biscuit said, rudely pointing at Killua._  
>    
>  _"Ugh…"_  
>    
>  _She gave an ultimatum. "Tomorrow if you can't defeat Shoot, then you must leave Gon's side."_

  
  
"I got rid Illumi's needle, but still. Bisky sure was harsh on me during such a crucial time." He grumbled. 'In the end, I never really left when I said I would. Stuff kept happening and I wasn't going to leave Gon alone like that.'  
  
Killua hugged his knees. 'I didn't want to think about the events during the chimera ant invasion while around Alluka since Nanika might notice, but I guess it's fine to think about them now.'  
  
Of course, the first thing that came into his mind was the time when they found Pitou healing an injured girl. 'She was the mysterious third party...'  
  


> _"Gon! If you kill now, Kaito will never come back."_  
>    
>  _Gon stopped his janken attack. "Must be nice, Killua, to be so cool like that. Since this is of no concern to you." He coldly said, without a glance._

  
  
'I've never felt so helpless. I knew he was just angry and didn't think about what he was saying, but I was still hoping that he would ask for my help. But I was just a burden to him.' He stared at the stars. 'Coz of that I even had that embarrassing breakdown in front of Palm.'  
  


> _"Please, put him at ease. You're the only one left that can do that now. No one else can. I…I can't." Killua burst crying, releasing all the emotions he had kept in for so long._  
>    
>  _Killua's feelings had touched Palm, releasing her from Pitou's control. "Don't ever think you're powerless. If there's something I can do for Gon, I'd do it gladly. But don't forget, the most important person to Gon, is you."_

  
  
'And I believed her. I believed her and came rushing back to Gon's side.' He thinks back to when Gon left Komugi with him as hostage as the dark-haired boy left with Pitou. 'Would things have gone differently if I had insisted on joining them? Would the situation have gone better or worse? The best case scenario would be that Gon and I could have beaten Pitou together and Gon would not have sacrificed himself to that extent. The worst case scenario would have been me getting caught as a hostage, and directly contributing to Gon's transformation.'  
  
He winced at the memory of Gon's full power, the explosion that happened afterwards, and picking up Gon from his near-death state.  
  


> _"GON!!!!" Killua screamed, dashing towards what remained of his best friend's body. Gon was mangled and bloody, and Killua carefully checked his pulse. 'He's still alive. He's still alive!'_  
>    
>  _He delicately carried Gon on his back, his long black hair touched the ground. He was in critical condition but Killua had to walk slowly as using Godspeed would destroy the fragile boy. It was a painfully long walk._  
>    
> 

'After that, I rescued Alluka, going against my entire family.' He looked over at the tent where Alluka is sleeping. 'It took some time and a lot of risks, but we made it. She saved Gon.'  
  


> _Alluka had just woken up. "Brother! Where are we?"_  
>    
>  _"The hospital. My friend's here, sick in bed. I want to…make him feel better again."_  
>    
>  _The two walked over to Gon's bed. "Hand..hand…", Nanika requested._  
>    
>  _Killua reached under the covers and took Gon's hand, a horrified expression spreads on his face looking at Gon's state again. "Please, Nanika, heal Gon!!"_  
>    
>  _"Aye."_

  
  
And the rest is history. Killua got down from the tree and went back to the campsite. 'If I had been stronger, I would not have been a burden on Gon. If I had been faster, I would have reached their fight sooner and prevented Gon from doing that to himself.'  
  
Killua found himself daydreaming "what ifs". What if Gon had been fine after the chimera ant invasion, then they would have rescued Alluka together and he and Gon would have met Ging together and would be together right now, going on all these adventures? What if he had come clean and admitted to Gon under the World Tree that he didn't want them to be apart and they wouldn't mind waiting for him to come back after talking to Ging? What if he called now and asked Gon if he was doing okay and if they can visit him or if he still wants to join them?  
  
Meeting all these new people is great, and he loves Alluka and Nanika dearly. But a little sister is different from a best friend. And having someone to protect is different from "An equal", Killua mumbled.  
  
Killua stepped inside their tent and saw a little light shining from his bag. 'A call?' He wondered. He reached for the phone, eyes widening when he read the caller id.  
  
"Hello?" He answered, still in shock.  
  
"Killua! I've missed you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I low-key think that Alluka is going to die. I mean, there's no way that Killua got all those wishes for free so in this chapter is my biased foreshadowing for it. Next chapter, finally their call!
> 
> P.S, that scene with Killua checking Gon's pulse is something I made up. Tho I DO think that's what he would have done. Killua carrying Gon is canon since we see that from Palm's vision, but man I would love to see what happened what they got back to the others.

**Author's Note:**

> When I started writing this, I wanted it to be a oneshot but I just kept going on and on and now I want to write Killua's POV in all of this too. The third chapter will be the full transcript of their call + thoughts, hehe.


End file.
